What If Part 1
by Dusty Lightbulb
Summary: The word in which Padme had not died in labor.  Part 1.  More to come.


Padme begins to wake up. Her eyes feel heavy, but as she sees her twins resting in Obi-Wan's arms she becomes startled and sits up. She cringes and grasps her hip for a minute then begins to rub it in circles until the pain goes away. She notices the twins are quiet, lies back down and shuts her eyes. "Is Anakin here? Is he alright?"

Obi-Wan approaches her but waits after noticing her confusion. At a loss for words, he stands there with his mouth open. It closes as he looks down at the twins. Luke begins to cough. Padme opens her eyes and looks over at her children. "Let me hold them." He hands them over to her. She holds them close and looks deep into their eyes. "Anakin will be so happy to see them. They look so much like him."

"Padme, Anakin is not here."

"Is he ok?"

"I'm afraid he has gone to the dark side. He has become a sith lord. He was seduced by the power and will not turn back. I have tried."

"What are you saying? I need to see him. He is a good person, Obi-Wan. He knows better and wants what's best for the republic."

"I know you two had plans to raise your children together, but Padme, you must accept what has happened. It's – "

"No! This is not true! I need to see him!"

"He is too dangerous Padme! He WILL kill you and the children. He is not well. You must stay away."

"This is your fault! You trained him. What have you done?"

"I have failed and I will never forgive myself, but he had become more powerful than all the others on the council. He could not be stopped."

"He loves me. He can change. I can help him. We must act now!"

"It is not safe. It is too late. He is gone."

Padme began to tear up. Looking at the twins, she realized she had to accept what happened. She smiled at them. "I still can't believe this. He loved me. How could he hurt me? He had so much fear and hate in his eyes when I last saw him. I cannot understand."

"I am so sorry, Padme. He was a brother to me. I have known him so long. He had a great heart."

Padme continued to cry as he spoke. She tried to fight her desire to be in denial but knew it would make things worse. After calming down, she began making decisions on where to go after leaving the hospital. "Obi Wan, I know that if I want to raise my children in peace, I must go. Alderaan is safe and I can start over with them."

"I will come too. There's no point staying here now. The council is destroyed. The republic is ruined. I need time to think."

"What about Yoda? Is he alright? You can't leave him behind."

"Master Yoda has decided to go to Dagobah. We will meet there soon to restore the order of the Jedi. But for now, we must rest."

Padme left with Leia in her arms. Obi-Wan right behind with Luke. Silently, they walked to the ship. The pilot walked on and looked at them both. Padme turned away and looked out the window. Obi-Wan spoke. "To Alderaan. No one can know of our whereabouts."

"Yes sir."

They put the twins in a small crib provided at the hospital and sit down across from each other.

"Padme, it will be alright."

"How did this happen? I should have done something. How did I not see this? I was blind all along. I wonder if any part of the Ani I know is still alive."

"We must not spend time worrying about the past. Luke and Leia have a wonderful mother."

"How could I ever tell them about their father? I can't believe Ani is not here." A tear runs down her face as she continues to stare out the window, wondering what will become of the universe, wondering if Anakin is thinking about her now.

Obi-Wan looks at her and begins to glance towards the floor. Staring at the pile of dirt next to his seat, not a thought goes through his head. He waits.

Once they land, Obi-Wan gets up. "Padme, we are here. It's time to go."

"Where will we go?" Padme was startled. The trip seemed so short, she felt like she had woken up from a bad dream.

"I have a friend not too far from here. He will help us until we find somewhere to live." He leans over to pick up Luke. "I'm afraid I see some of his father in him."

"Don't you say that! Ani is a good man! Luke will grow up to be wonderful, as will Leia."

"I'm sorry, that was not what I meant. Please forgive me." They look at each other for a minute. Padme looks down at Leia, picks her up and gets off the ship.

They get in the car. Obi Wan drives. As they are on the way, Padme looks at the twins. A mix of anger, fear and happiness sweep over her in a matter of seconds. Unsure of their future, she looks ahead and tries to find clarity in anything she can see.


End file.
